


Day In The Life

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: STZ Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6: Dorm Life, LISTEN. This wasn't supposed to be like this..., This was going to be like some tensemi dorm-sharing shenanigans, but it just. spiraled completely out of control, i dont know why or where, i have no excuses or reasoning for this, let me live, stz-week, this could technically apply to the pranks prompt but whateverrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Some men just want to watch the world burn. Unfortunately for the entirety of his team, Kawanishi Taichi is one of those men.





	

“I’ll get it,” Semi said quickly, standing up from his desk and grabbing hold of the doorknob.

The door swung open to reveal Kawanishi, looking bored as ever.

“Hey, Kawanishi—”

Suddenly Semi was shoved violently to the side as a flash of bright red zoomed across his frame of vision.

“What’s the password!?” Tendou yelled blocking Kawanishi’s entrance into the room, a determined grin across his face.

Kawanishi blinked. “What.”

Semi regained his footing and punched Tendou’s shoulder. “Idiot, we don’t have a password. Let him in!”

“What’s the password, Taichi!” Tendou bounced.

“Is it please?” Kawanishi raised one eyebrow.

“Nope, try again!”

“Is it volleyball?”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Get out of the way, Satori,” Semi yanked Tendou’s shoulders away from the doorway to let Kawanishi in.

Kawanishi looked bored and annoyed as he stepped into the room and he ignored the light bickering that had started between the two third years.

“I know we don’t have a password,” Tendou was saying. “But we _ should _ . What if we’re getting invaded!”

“Why do you always insist upon being so extra? It’s Taichi, not a monster. You knew that before you asked him what the password was!”

“What if Taichi has a doppelganger!”

“Then hopefully between the two of them, one of them will have the motivation to pay me back for lending out my notes from last year.”

“I didn’t even want your notes,” Kawanishi said. “Shirabu wanted them. He couldn’t read your handwriting though so it didn’t matter.”

Tendou laughed. “Semisemi can’t even read his own notes, much less anyone else!”

Semi rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Taichi did you need something from us?”

“I just came to grab my jacket.” Kawanishi didn’t break eye contact as he grabbed a black hoodie off Semi’s bed. He knew better than to turn his back when in this room. Fist fights were more common in this small dorm than in the wrestling room and he’d gotten caught in the crossfire of one of Semi’s explosions before. It was better to stay on his toes and avoid getting accidentally shoved into a bed again.

“Ooh, sharing clothes now, are we?” Tendou raised his eyebrows at Semi who scowled. “I wasn’t even the one who wanted it. One of the other third years needed it when we all went out as a class the other day.”

“Mhm, sure.” Tendou rolled his eyes.

“What are you even accusing me of!” Semi raised his voice.

Kawanishi shifted his jacket in his arms and picked a volume of Shounen Jump off Tendou’s desk, hiding it under the folds of fabric. “I’m leaving now. Bye, guys.”

The two roommates stopped arguing for half a second to bid him a nice evening.

 

Kawanishi exhaled heavily as he left the room and made his way back to the second year hallway, walking faster as he started wondering how long it would take for the missing possession to be noticed.

Shirabu looked up from his desk as Kawanishi shut the door loudly behind him. “Quiet down, the people next door are going to get mad and I’m studying. Did you tell Semi that his notes I borrowed weren’t helpful?”

“I did,” Kawanishi nodded, “Tendou didn’t seem all that surprised to hear it. I got you a present, though.” He tossed the copy of Jump on top of Shirabu’s notebook. “Tendou also said you need some entertainment in your life so you should read this. And don’t just read the ads like Ushijima does.”

“I don’t want to read the ads or the content,” Shirabu frowned at the book. “It’s silly and childish. Like Tendou.”

Kawanishi shrugged. “Well, he said to keep it until you’ve read it all and I imagine he’ll quiz you to make sure you read it.”

Shirabu glared and gestured to the papers strewn across his desk. “I’m a little busy here.”

Kawanishi shrugged. “He can be patient, I’m sure. You do you.”

“Can you shut up now so I can get stuff done?”

“I gave Semi that copy of your notes and he said they were helpful in his class.”

Shirabu’s expression changed to a smug grin. “I told him so.”

“How exactly did you manage to get ahead of the third years?”

“If you want study tips, come talk to me during my office hours.”

“You don’t have office hours...”

“I do now. I’m available between 6:17 and 6:20 am on Sunday mornings.”

“You expect me to be awake that early...?”

“No. That’s why those are my hours. Go back to sleeping or whatever your lazy ass does in the evenings other than homework. I don’t need you bothering me.”

“Are you going to read Shounen Jump?”

“No.” Shirabu tossed it onto his bed. “Now go away if you’re not going to be helpful.”

“You left your clothes in the locker room.”

Shirabu looked up again. “What?”

Kawanishi shrugged. “Helpful. You might want to go back and grab them before Tendou takes them again or something.”

Shirabu looked at his pile of laundry, noting the absence of the clothes he’d been wearing at practice that night. “Shit,” he muttered and stood up, slamming the door behind him as he left much louder than Kawanishi had upon entering.

Kawanishi grabbed the copy of Shounen jump back off of his roommate’s bed and pulled Shirabu’s practice clothes that he’d picked up out of his own gym bag.

He left again and headed down to the first year hallway, knocking on a familiar door.

Goshiki’s roommate answered the door but backed up quickly at the sight of the towering second year.

Kawanishi was eagerly greeted by Goshiki and the elder pulled the enthusiastic spiker out into the hall. “Yamagata’s ready to trade for Shounen jump again. Here’s his copy of this month’s.”

Goshiki lit up, grabbing hold of the book. “Yes!!! Here, let me grab my stash from the past couple weeks!” He raced back into the room, grabbing a cardboard box and shoving it into Kawanishi’s hands. “Every bottle cap I’ve found this month! There are fifty-two of them!”

“Thanks, I’ll take them up to him. Have a good night.”

“You too!!! Thank you!!”

Kawanishi walked back up to the third year hallway, knocking softly on yet another door.

Reon answered and smiled, waving Kawanishi inside.

Ushijima was sitting at his desk and looked up as well, nodding politely to Kawanishi.

“Hi,” Kawanishi started. “Goshiki wanted me to give this to you guys. It’s his bottlecap collection. He said something about it being a gift for being great senpais or something; I’m not exactly sure, he was talking too fast.”

Reon smiled warmly and accepted the box. “Is he starting to stress about us third years leaving already?”

“I dunno. He just asked me to bring this to you guys.”

“Thank you, Kawanishi. Have a good rest of your night.”

“See you later.”

Kawanishi then made his way a few doors over to Yamagata’s dorm.

“Hey, what up?” The libero greeted Kawanishi with a grin.

Kawanishi nodded respectfully and held out the clothing he held in his hands. “You left your practice clothes in the locker room again.”

Yamagata frowned and took the clothes. “I did?”

“They’re your size and they were by the shower you were using tonight.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, man! I appreciate this!”

“Of course. Have a good night.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Kawanishi made it back to his own room and sat down on his bed with his phone, browsing the web for several minutes before the door slammed back open.

“They’re not there.” Shirabu stormed.

Kawanishi looked up. “On the bench by your locker?”

“No. Why didn’t you just bring my clothes up here if you knew I left them there?”

Kawanishi blinked. “Am I your slave now?”

Shirabu glared. “Who else was down there when you left?”

“I told you, my money’s on Tendou. He always lingers down there for way longer than he needs to and if anyone’s going to steal your clothes, it’s going to be him.”

Shirabu looked like he was about to catch on fire. “That bastard, I’m going to go over there and I’m not going to leave until I get back what’s rightfully mine!”

“Careful, if he’s not in his dorm, he’s probably in the art room using one of the sewing machines to make your clothes into a crop top and booty shorts again.”

Shirabu sprinted out of the room.

Kawanishi smiled slightly, remembering the amusing incident a few months ago. He laid down on his bed and flicked the lights off. His job for the day was done and all he had to do now was wait.

The next morning, Kawanishi struggled to wake as usual, though it wasn’t made any easier by Shirabu’s stomping around the dorm.

“Did you punch Tendou in the face?” Kawanishi groaned and stretched, rolling back over and burying his face in his pillow.

Shirabu aggressively buttoned his uniform shirt. “He said he didn’t know what happened to my clothes but he had that smug grin on his face like always so he was probably lying.”

“So... Did you punch him in the face or not?”

“No, I did not. I’m more civilized than that, honestly, Kawanishi. Are you getting up? You’re going to be late for class again.”

“Okay, mom,” Kawanishi mumbled, but smiled subtly into his pillow.

 

“Hey. You.” Shirabu stalked down the third year dorm hallway, ready to start a riot. He still wasn’t sure where his practice clothes from the previous day were and he was not going to let Tendou do something to sully his reputation again like last time.

Kawanishi followed slightly behind his roommate, per request. Shirabu had asked for back up both so they would outnumber the thieving third year and because Kawanishi could actually meet Tendou’s eye without having to look up.

To both of their surprise, Tendou was already in the hallway when they turned the corner. The redhead was sitting against the wall next to his room, looking perfectly content.

“I swear to God if you did  _ anything _ with my clothes, I will personally never toss to you again!”

Tendou smirked. “Kenjirou, I don’t have your clothes! I can’t even get into my own room.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Uh. Long story, but Eita and I got into an argument and he hid something of mine so I replaced his toothpaste with hot sauce and now he’s mad...”

Kawanishi was trying hard to keep his expression completely neutral.

“Hot sauce?” Shirabu raised an eyebrow. “Yeah he’s gonna be mad; why are you such an asshole?”

Tendou waved his hand dismissively and smiled. “He’ll get over it.”

Shirabu looked at him warily then knocked on the door. “It’s Shirabu, Semi. Can I talk to you?”

The door opened a crack and Semi popped his head out, glaring at Tendou and making sure he wasn’t going to try and force his way inside.

“Yeah, whatever. Come in.”

Shirabu stepped inside the room and Semi shut the door behind him quickly.

Kawanishi looked down at his fellow middle blocker. “Nice stunt with the hot sauce.”

Tendou smiled contentedly. “I just need to get him to admit where he put my magazine. Then the war will end, I promise. Hey! Since I’m stuck out here anyway, do you want to go back down to the gym and work on some blocking stuff!!?”

Kawanishi didn’t really want to, but he followed Tendou back down to the volleyball gym.

A half hour later, Kawanishi escaped Tendou’s overenthusiastic grasp and made his way back up to his room.

Shirabu was sitting on his bed, looking unhappy, though that wasn’t an unfamiliar expression.

“Get your clothes back?” Kawanishi asked, tugging off his shirt, damp from the extra practice.

Shirabu glowered. “No. I couldn’t find anything in Tendou’s room and Semi said he didn’t know anything either. And, uh, I tossed Tendou’s copy of Shounen Jump on my bed, right?”

“I don’t know what you did with it, why?”

“I thought I put it here but it’s nowhere... Is he going to kill me?”

“Kill, probably no. Steal more of your clothes, most likely.”

Shirabu leaned against the wall. “I don’t get it! I threw it onto my bed to get it out of the way and then I didn’t think about it again so I didn’t notice that it wasn’t there when I laid down, but I seriously don’t know where it is.”

“You seem unusually distraught about this...”

“I don’t want to get murdered. That otaku shit is important to Tendou for whatever reason.”

“You could just go to him and tell him that you lost it.”

Shirabu looked appalled. “Hell, no! It has to be around here somewhere.”

“Whatever you think is best...” Kawanishi shrugged and went to go take a shower.

 

The next day, Kawanishi couldn’t help but smile when he saw Tendou the next day, a smattering of white feathers in his hair.

Honestly, the third year looked pretty okay with being a mess, but Semi was still grinning smugly.

“Is this your doing?” Kawanishi asked, sidling up to Semi.

Semi shrugged. “Payback for the hot sauce.”

“He doesn’t seem all that bothered by it.”

“Not anymore. This is the aftermath. The real explosion was this morning.”

“What did you do...”

At that moment, they were called to attention to start practice and Kawanishi could only smile at the occasional feathers that fell off Tendou throughout practice.

 

It was definitely his own fault, but Kawanishi was usually the last one into the locker room after practice since he did his share of cleaning up the gym with a bit more lethargy than most. Most days that meant that a lot of people had already left and he didn’t have to put up with occupied showers or the usual post-practice shenanigans. Today was a different story.

When Kawanishi pushed the door open, he was immediately met with screaming.

Yamagata was backed up against one wall and a few feet away, Reon was holding a yelling Shirabu away from the libero.

“Shirabu, listen to me, I have no idea what’s going on!” Yamagata yelled back.

“I didn’t take you for a fucking pervert!” Shirabu spat, trying to escape Reon’s grip.

“Shirabu, calm down,” Reon said nervously, struggling mightily to hold the setter back. “I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding. Things get mixed up in the locker room sometimes. It’s not Yamagata’s fault he ended up with your clothes.”

“They have my fucking initials written on the tag! I don’t see how he could just ‘accidentally’ grab them!”

“Shirabu, honest, I didn’t look, it’s my fault, but it wasn’t on purpose!”

Kawanishi smirked and hid himself behind the wall. He didn’t need to get caught in the explosion he’d caused.

“You don’t have any reason to have your hands on  _ anything _ that I own! Much less my clothes! Do you do this to other people too!? Other people younger than you!”

“Shirabu, please calm down...”

A new voice joined the mix. “S-Shirabu, I can promise he’s never had anything of mine other than what I’ve given him,” Goshiki said, hoping to help diffuse the situation.

“Aside from what you’ve given him?” Shirabu asked, still sounding suspicious.

“I mean, I collect bottle caps to give him in exchange for reading his Shounen Jump.”

“Speaking of, when do you want to trade again?” Yamagata asked.

“What?” Goshiki sounded hopelessly lost. “We just did.”

“No? I’ve been waiting for you to come up to my room so I can give you the new copy.”

“I already have your copy! And you have my bottle caps!”

“I still have my copy! And I don’t have any bottle caps!”

“Wait, what?” Reon asked. “Are you talking about that whole box of bottle caps? Ushijima and I have that in our room.”

Kawanishi rushed out of the locker room. As much as he wanted to witness how this would play out, he knew the truth was going to come out now and he couldn’t be in there when they figured out he was the one who had been switching everyone’s belongings.

 

It was only ten minutes after Kawanishi returned to his dorm, locking the door and sticking the back of his desk chair under the doorknob that there was loud slamming on the wood.

He dropped his phone back into his pocket and stood up, approaching the door.

“Kawanishi, open the fucking door and maybe you’ll escape alive,” Shirabu threatened.

“Is it just you?” Kawanishi asked.

“Yes.”

Kawanishi opened the door to find his entire team in the hallway staring him down (except for Tendou who was just laughing).

“Did you guys get all your possessions back in order?” Kawanishi asked casually.

“We did, thanks.” Yamagata rolled his eyes.

“Did you do all this by yourself?” Tendou asked, eyes shining. “Because that was incredible. We all hated each other for a few seconds and you were safe up here! Not everyone can pull that off!!”

Kawanishi smirked. “Yeah. Sorry guys, just a bit of fun.”

Fortunately, Kawanishi knew that his teammates were all too good of people to feel the need to punish him, though he’d have to keep his eyes out for petty revenge.

The others began slowly walking away from the door, still staring him down. Kawanishi stepped inside to allow Shirabu entrance as well.

The setter punched his shoulder mercilessly before heading for the shower in the back of the room. “Don’t steal my clothes. Perv.”


End file.
